Miranda Lotto
Miranda Lotto (ミランダ・ロットー) Seiyū: Toyoguchi Megumi Miranda Lotto is a fictional character and member of the fictional religious organization known as the Black Order, in the anime and manga series D.Gray-man, by Katsura Hoshino. Personal Information *'Birthdate': 1st January (Capricorn) *'Age': 25 *'Height': 168 cm *'Weight': 45 kg *'Blood type': O *'Nationality': German Background A woman whose clock caused time to rewind in her town, which started when she was able to connect to the Innocence within the clock. She often feels inferior and useless, which caused her to be fired from all one hundred jobs she tried to work in. While her string of bad luck causes her to be reclusive and detatched from the rest of the world, she is a kind and friendly person who genuinely wants to do her best and help others. Her clutzy nature is often the subject of comic relief within the series. In her hometown, she was often mocked and ridiculed in a song by the town's children who looked upon her as a sort of jinx. This contributes to her chronic depression. Miranda has pale white skin and dark circles around her eyes. Initially, she kept her hair up in a bun constantly and wore a dress which made her look much older than she actually was. Since meeting with Allen and Lenalee and beginning her quest to become an Exorcist though, she wears her hair down and has elected to wear less conservative attire. When Allen and Lenalee first met Miranda in the "rewinding town" she was a nervous wreck and near insanity because of the shock of repeating the same day over and over again. Allen and Lenalee helped Miranda with her confidence and made her feel useful for the first time in her life. When Road Kamelot appeared to claim Miranda's Innocence, she activated it's abilities in order to save Allen and Lenalee. Thanks to her aid, the pair were able to defeat Road and the Level 2 Akumas. Afterwards, they were able to convince the now determined Miranda to become an Exorcist. Miranda is the only Exorcist that controls a non-offensive anti-Akuma weapon, and often uses it even after she reaches her limit, but she still insists on keeping it active, implying that she can't let people suffer or die. When it's pointed out that in order to keep her Innocence activated she has to stay awake for long periods of time, she mentions that she can stay awake for days on end. She claims that she owes this to her deep depression over losing so many jobs keeping her awake in the past. After training with the order for a while, Miranda came to replace Allen after he was defeated by Tyki Mikk and taken to the Black Order's Asian Branch. Her Time Record abilities allowed the Exorcists and crew to travel toward Edo in spite of the damage their ship had taken in an Akuma attack earlier. Her abilites also kept many of the crew alive after receiving mortal wounds during an attack from a Level 3 Akuma, but these effects were only temporary and when she had to deactivate her Innocence only three survivors were left. The group moved on to Edo where Miranda once again worked in a support role to protect and heal her comrades. Her abilities were also essential in preventing the Millenium Earl from recovering the Akuma Egg upon their return to headquarters. She was able to buy enough time for the Exorcists to destroy the egg, but was nearly killed by Lulu Bell in the process. Allen Walker was able to save her and destroy the egg much to the dismay of Lulu Bell. Anti-Akuma weapon Her weapon is a disk called "Time Record" (刻盤), located on her right arm. When activated, it appears from her right arm and "slides" to her wrist. The disk has two green, glowing circles, with circles orbiting the center. With it, she can use the following techniques: Time Recovery (時間回復): This sets up a time zone where anything on it will recover and heal automatically. When invoked, a giant clock face appears above the zone being affected; however, if damage is made to this clock face, Miranda will feel pain. This power is only temporary; once Miranda stops her power, all damage suffered earlier will return, as well as those suffered during the time that she used her Innocence. It cannot bring the dead back to life, nor did it have enough power to stop the download of the white ark. However, it was able to bring back the Akuma producing plant even after Lulu Bell had stolen it, although it was later said that Miranda's innocence couldn't erase time, only reverse it. Time Out (時間停止): A defensive technique, which creates a space where the time stops, negating any attack that comes into that. This ability was instrumental in protecting her comrades during the Battle of Edo and was essential to Allen and Lenalee's victory over Road Kamelot in the rewinding town. While this ability is envoked, any opponent who enters the space will find themselves immediately exiting the same way they came in while allies are able to enter freely. It is likely that Miranda's will is what determines who can and cannot enter Time Out.